Wedding Bells
by Nixy
Summary: A short fic of Jean and Scott's wedding


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Summary: A short Jean and Scott wedding fic.  
  
*~*  
  
Wedding Bells  
  
The blazing sun hung in a clear blue sky. Its warm rays fell upon a large white chapel, which stood lonely away from the city surrounded by beautiful fields of wild flowers and small streams innocently running through them. Ivy grew unchecked, but naturally neat on the white brick walls of the chapel, climbing three quarters of the way up. Huge, wooden arched double doors stood at the center of the building pulled closed. The front garden of the chapel was decorated with neat flower beds of red and white roses, wild daisies and lilies. A gravel parking lot was build a few feet away from the flower beds and a few cars sat in the parking spaces. Inside a wedding was about to take place.  
  
*~*  
  
"How do you feel?" Ororo Monroe asked. She stood behind her friend in a large, grand room, surrounded by white brick walls. A gold chandelier hung unlit from the ceiling in the center of the room. Warm sun light streamed in through the shield shaped windows, lighting up the whole room easily. A red sofa sat by the window, looking out at the scenery, a dressing table and full-length mirror stood against the far wall. Make up and accessories covered the surface of the dressing table, a white veil hung over the top of the mirror and the room smelt pleasantly of perfume and hair spray.  
  
Ororo stood occupied behind her friend, silk strings were tangled in- between her fingers as she pulled them as tight as they would allow. A deep gasp for breath came from the woman in front of her. Jean Grey tightened her grip on the dressing table in front looking into the mirror. Ororo was her good friend, a classy lady with long stunning silver hair and her body was coloured in light brown skin and bright blue eyes looked at her from behind thick dark lashes. She wore a lavender silk corset dress, the soft fabric of the dress trailing on the ground behind her.  
  
"I would feel a lot better if I could breath" Jean said dryly. Ororo shook her head threading the lace through the back of the corset of Jean's ivory wedding dress and again pulled as tight as the strings would allow until they threatened to tare. Jean glanced at herself in the mirror before her. She was wearing a little more make up than she was used to seeing on herself, her vibrant, urban red hair was pulled back neatly into a half pony tail and her long locks curled into ringlets down her back. Two thin strands of hair curled beautifully down the sides of her face. Her thick eyelashes were coated in mascara and light pink eye shadow. Her face had been lightly powdered and a thin, almost invisible layer of blusher had been applied to her cheeks. Her glossy lips were a dark shade of red matching the colour of her hair. Her reflection did not look like herself. The only facial feature that seemed recognizable to her was her eyes. Behind her black eyelashes were the same stunning dark green eyes looking back at her. She sighed struggling for breath.  
  
"If I don't make it to the alter tell every one I said hi and thanks for coming" Jean moaned sheepishly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" Ororo asked not looking up from her chore. She pulled tightly again and continued to finish the threading of Jean's corset and tying a small bow at the bottom.  
  
"Last time I checked humans needed air to breathe and live and seeing as I cant get any of that" she trailed off with a grin and turned around with slight difficulty.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked slightly amused buy the tone of Jean's voice. Jean rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm great. Its all part of it isn't it, the groom gets the comfortable tux and the bride gets the uncomfortable but very beautiful dress that strictly says no breathing allowed!"  
  
"Cheer up girl; it is your wedding day" Ororo smiled taking Jean's hands in hers and giving them a light squeeze.  
  
"I know. Thank you Ro"  
  
"No problem. Are you nervous?" she asked stepping beside Jean and applying some colour to her cheeks. Jean shrugged walking over to the sofa. She ran a gloved finger over the embroidery on the red fabric.  
  
"No, I should be" she said looking out of the window. Ororo turned her head away from the mirror and looked toward Jean. She watched her with amusement as Jean attempted to sit on the sofa. Jean fell back onto the cushions, her body almost vertical. She smiled for a moment before breaking into small giggles. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm stuck!" she declared holding up her gloved arms. Ororo laughed and walked over to the sofa and helped Jean to stand on her feet.  
  
"Why should you be nervous?" she asked straightening out the layers in Jean's dress.  
  
"Well marriage is so final, but I just don't feel nervous. I couldn't be happier".  
  
"That's good" Ororo replied simply standing up straight and flicking her loose hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that Scott is not having second thoughts."  
  
Ororo let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? That guy has been crazy about you ever since you were kids. I don't think he is going any where." She said matter-of-factly placing a hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean blushed and failed to keep the smiled from her face.  
  
"Well I think I am ready" she announced looking around her. She glanced at the white, almost transparent veil hanging over the mirror and carefully levitated it towards her. Ororo looked over her shoulder and grasped the veil gently before raising it above their heads and placing it delicately atop Jean's head. She gazed at her friend in awe. Her slim body was held tightly in a sleeveless, satin ivory corset, the bottom front of the dress stopping level with the floor whilst the back trailed behind.  
  
"Jean you look amazing. Scott is a very lucky man" she exclaimed with a smile. Jean beamed at her friend and held out her arms. Ororo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I can't lean over. Hug me!" she cooed excitedly. Ororo giggled stepping into her friend's embrace and hugging her tightly.  
  
There was a knock on the large double doors that echoed through out the large room and the door creaked open with out waiting for an answer. Logan peered around the corner of the wood and smiled. "Wow, did I miss something or have I been at the wrong party?" he asked walking into the room and pushing the heavy door closed behind him. Jean and Ororo parted and smiled as he walked towards them.  
  
"Ladies you look wonderful" he commented stopping in front of the two women, his eyes glued to the red head before him. There was several moments' silence between them before Ororo spoke and broke it.  
  
"Well I better go and see how the girls are getting on." She excused herself before walking out of the room.  
  
"Huh, Cyke's room ain't as big as this" Logan said raising an eyebrow and looking around the room and placing his hands into his tux pockets. Jean smiled dropping her gaze to the floor for a moment before meeting his eye again.  
  
"Jean you are breath taking" he said looking her up and down. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Literally" she choked. Logan chuckled.  
  
"All I can say is that I hope you and one eye have a great future and I still can't believe he met you first."  
  
Jean struggled to laugh and placed a gloved hand over her throat. "Please don't make me laugh" she croaked. "How is he doing?" she asked taking in a short breath and composing her self.  
  
"He's fine, won't shut up so I took it upon myself for the sake of my sanity to leave." Jean smiled again and shook her head. "He is a very lucky man" he added. Jean nodded.  
  
"I'm a very lucky girl" she commented and Logan gave a graceful nod. Jean suddenly realized just how handsome he looked in a tux. He looked very neat and composed, with his wolfish like hair jelled and combed back. She raised an amused eyebrow at the sudden new look.  
  
"Checking me out huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Jean rolled her eyes hopelessly.  
  
"Your dad is waiting for you outside. They are ready for you" Logan told her pointing to the door behind him. Jean nodded.  
  
"I know" she whispered feeling a shiver of excitement run down her back.  
  
"I want you to have this, my wedding present to you" he said digging his hand into his trouser pocket and bringing out a small black felt box. Snapping it open he revealed a thin gold chain with a white diamond hanging loosely on the end. Jean's eyes widened as she looked at the pendant in awe. Logan carefully removed the necklace from its box., stepped behind her and slipped it around her slender neck. Jean reached up and touched the chain now around her throat, resting between her breasts.  
  
"Logan. It's beautiful, but I can't accept this." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh yes you can, it cost me an arm and a leg" he told her stepping in front of her and gazing at the new accessory resting comfortably around her neck. "It looks great and I wouldn't want any one else to wear it."  
  
"Thank you Logan. It is beautiful"  
  
"Not compared to the one wearing it" he told her with a small smile and folded his muscular arms across his chest. Jean flashed him a toothy grin before placing a hand on his shoulder and placing a small kiss on his newly shaven cheek.  
  
She looked closely at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "You look better with your stubble" she said quietly before making her way to the doors.  
  
*~*  
  
"Come on Mr Summers" Bobby Drake said giving the older man in front a light push. Scott ran his fingers around the inside of his collar and swallowed.  
  
"What if she doesn't turn up?" his voice was shaking with nerves. Bobby rolled his eyes placing a hand on Scott's shoulder and ushering him forward.  
  
"She will turn up" Bobby assured him with a grin and glanced over at him companion Piro who was standing on the other side of Scott. All three men where dressed in black and white suites with a red rose neatly slotted into the top pockets of their jackets. All of their hairs had been gelled and combed back neatly and handsomely.  
  
"Man Mr Summers calm down. People would think you were walking to your funeral and not your wedding." Piro commented dryly. Scott sighed and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"Am I really that bad?" Scott asked hopelessly glancing from one boy to the other. The boys looked blankly at one another before gazing at Scott. Scott frowned and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Oh no Mr Summers we have never seen you so calm" Bobby said, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Its ok Mr Summers, it's not like this is the first time we have seen you freak out." Piro commented.  
  
"Great" Scott muttered dryly.  
  
"If you don't get a move on then she is going to think you're not going to turn up" Bobby told him. The three men walked quickly down a narrow hall way. The sound of organs echoing in the large hall welcomed them. Scott squinted as he entered the main hall, which was brilliantly light up with a large crystal chandler and sunlight shining in through the stain glassed windows. The vicar was standing patiently behind the alter in a white robe with purple cassock draping around his shoulders. He smiled warmly at Scott as he was ushered to stand in front of him. Scott glanced behind him at Bobby and Piro who stuck their thumbs up at him before sitting down on one of the long wooden benches. Scott swallowed and ran his finger around the inside of his collar again. His eyes grazed over the familiar faces sitting behind him, staring up at him. Near the front of the crowd he could see Jeans mother, sister and who he assumed to be her sister's husband or fiancé. He could feel the stare of Mrs Elaine Grey upon his face and shivered. She had never really been a fan of his. Behind Jean's mother and sister he could see Kyle Grey. He smiled to himself having met Jean's cousin once or twice before. On the other side of the hall were all of their friends from the institute and students. Charles Xavier sat at the front with a content smile on his face. Scott smiled at him and Charles nodded in return.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Cyke" Logan's voice sounded from behind him. Scott turned his head and sighed.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked plunging his hands into the pockets of his trousers.  
  
"I was paying your wife-to-be a little visit and I gotta tell ya Cyke" Logan shook his head with a smile on his face. "You are a lucky man" he finished. Scott smiled and nodded. Suddenly the music changed and everyone stood on their feet. Scott held his breath and turned his attention to the open door way at the end of the isle. He felt his heart stop at the sight of Jean appear in the door way with her father at her arm. Scott could feel tiny beads of perspiration forming on his brow as he watched Jean walk towards him. He smiled at Ororo who was walking in front of Jean and stood on the other side of the alter and winked at him. Jean stopped in front of the alter and smiled at her father who placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back to his seat next to Elaine. Jean met Scott's eye as she slipped her gloved hands into his. He beamed a smiled at her and gave her hands a light squeeze. Behind the vale he could see Jean's eyes brimming with tears. Together they stepped up to the alter and looked at the vicar. The old man smiled and pushed his small rounded spectacles up the bridge of his nose and opened a small leather book.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the joining in marriage of Jean Grey and Scott Summers" he paused briefly to look down at the book as he leafed through the pages. He looked up again and opened his mouth to speak. He turned to Jean and smiled.  
  
"Repeat after me, I Jean Elizabeth Grey Take thee Scott Summers"  
  
"I Jean Elizabeth Grey Take thee Scott Summers"  
  
"To be my lawful wedded husband"  
  
"To be my lawful wedded husband"  
  
Elaine Grey stifled a cry and she watched her daughter exchange vowels" she wiped under her eyes and nudged her husband. John turned to face her and smiled. He saw her tears of joy and slipped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe they actually did it!" Rouge said excitedly. Everyone was now standing out side the chapel enjoying the feel of the warm sun on their faces. They stood waiting for Jean and Scott to emerge from the chapel and lead the way to the after party.  
  
"Are you alright Charles?" Ororo asked placing an arm on his shoulder. He nodded placing her hand on hers.  
  
"Never better" he said with a smile. The doors of the chapel burst open and Jean and Scott stood hand in hand in the door way. A black stretch limo awaited them at the front of the car park. Rogue and Jubilation Lee threw confetti at the newly married couple as they walked through the crowd. Jean stopped in front of the professor and smiled warmly at him. He reached up and took her hand.  
  
"If I could bend down I would kiss you" she told him dryly. He let out a chuckle. Jean kissed her palm and placed her hand on his cheek. Charles smiled and out his hand over hers and squeezing it lightly. She waved to him as Scott pulled her through the crowd. Her parents were waiting for them by the limo. John Grey held out his arms and Jean stepped into them suppressing the need to cry. John kissed the side of her head and whispered; "You will always be my little girl" before releasing her. Scott stepped forward and held out a hand. John smiled and took it before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"You take good care of her son" he told Scott who nodded. They pulled apart and Scott looked toward Jean who was hugging her mother and sister. He placed a small kiss on Elaine and Sarah's cheek once Jean had finished. They waved at everyone before climbing into the limo and slamming the door shut. The tinted windows prevented people from looking in. Jean opened the window and threw her bouquet of flowers out of the window before they sped off.  
  
All the women watched the bouquet fly through the air and held up their arms. Ororo grinned watching the flowers flying towards her. The small screams of the girls followed the flowers as they all stepped back to try and catch them. Ororo stretched out her hands and the flowers landed comfortable in her arms.  
  
Back in the limo Jean closed the window and turned to Scott. She flashed him a toothy grin. "I can't believe we actually did it!" she squealed excitedly. She threw her arms around her husbands neck and locking him in a passionate kiss  
  
THE END  
  
*~* A/N: So what did you think? I haven't actually been married before and haven't been to a wedding since I was really young so I couldn't remember what happens. Please review 


End file.
